My Bestfriend's Girlfriend
by duchaness
Summary: AU. The plan was simple. Make his Ex-Girlfriend jealous. No feelings involved. But sometimes, things doesn't go the way it's planned.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored, so…I'll just write another fic!:)**

**I saw the Filipino movie titled "My Bestfriend's Girlfriend", and I think Finchel suited it perfectly.**

**(In this story, Finn is rich, while is Rachel isn't.)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee, Finn and Rachel, and the other characters in this story**

* * *

><p>"The fuck, dude? Who died and made you a pansy?" Puck asked him, while reaching for his work papers in the back seat of the car.<p>

"Quinn broke up with me, dude." Finn smugly told him. He couldn't believe it. Quinn broke up with him. Who breaks up with Finn fucking Hudson, anyway? He will be the next president of his family's magazine company, He's one of the youngest millionaires, He's got the looks, and the charms. Any woman would kill to be with him.

"For fuck's sake, That's the one you've been worrying about? Is she really that good in bed that you can't get over her?" Puck rolled his eyes, while arranging his papers.

"You fucking don't get it. She's different than any other girls I've been with," Finn snapped.

"You mean the other girls you had sex with, right?" Puck sarcastically reminded him.

"It's not just about the fucking sex, bro. I love her." He admitted to him. It was true. He loves her. He was the only one who made his heart beat faster than its normal rate. And as for Puck, he clear don't understand it. It was written on his face. He was replied with Puck's mouth open and his eyes bulge.

"You love her." Puck repeated. Finn gave him his best "you laugh I'll kill you" face. But he knows it won't work. Nothing can stop Puck. "You….love her?" Puck can't even complete his sentence before bursting out of laughter.

"I…i….YOU LOVE…HER?"

"Shut the hell up, dude."

Puck almost rolled in the floor, laughing. "I didn't know you settle for a serious relationship, Dude. Your one of the youngest millionaire in this damn world, And you're always seen making out with some random chick in public."

Finn pursed his lips. He was so close at beating Puck. If he wasn't his best friend, he'll already beat the crap out of this dude. "Haha. Very funny." He sarcastically mumbled.

Puck was able to calm himself and stop laughing. After his 2 minute, nonsensical, laughing, He looked at him with his "I can handle this" face. "You know what? Go to Sam's stag party. We'll figure this out later."

"Dude, that's not really helping me." He mumbled. How the fuck can Puck suggest a stag party when he's trying to solve his serious issue?

"I know that, dude. But the stag party can help you loosen it up. Calm down. Chill."

Finn thought about it for a minute. A stag party? It's not really helping his problem, but it might be able to cool himself. He's been worrying with this Quinn fiasco for a week, so why not take a break?

"Sure. I'll go."

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Don't get your Bossy Pants on, Berry. If you want to earn more money, then might as well do something to earn one!" Santana spat back, polishing her fingernails.

"And you think I can earn money by being a stripper?" She said, crossing her arms and muttering something. She can almost hear Santana mutter something in Spanish. If Rachel understands and speaks Spanish, she would beat the carp out of Santana with her big words.

Santana finished her polishing then looked at her polished nails satisfactorily. Then she turned her head on Rachel and gave her a sharp look.

"Look, all you need to do is dance at that stag party. Dance with the men there and they'll hand you money. You don't have strip your fucking clothes off. But if you do, they'll give you extra money, too."

"But..but…I'm a waitress!...And my boyfriend won't like it." Rachel defended. Why the hell she needs to dance with those men who want to get laid? Sure, she's not rich, but she made a promise to herself to earn money in a right way. No strip clubs. And her boyfriend won't like it, anyway.

"And you think I don't know that? I'm not a moron. All you need to do is unleash your wild side at that stag party. Dance with them. Dress like a seduce goddess. They'll give you bling-bling money. That's it. You don't have to do it forever. You'll just do it for a try. And as for your boyfriend…he doesn't have to know."

Santana's long explanation made her stop and think. She has to admit, Santana does have a point. She'll just do it for the first and (maybe) last time. What does she have to lose, anyways?

"Are sure I'll earn enough money?" She softly said.

Santana greeted her with her signature bitch look. "Are you deaf? Of course you'll earn money!"

Rachel just rolled her eyes at Santana's bitchy response. "I'll do it. But this would be the first and the last time."

"Whatever the fuck you say, Berry."

* * *

><p>"Dude, what's this stag party for, anyway?" Finn asked Sam, while holding his phone. He was texting Puck to pick him up after the stag party. He knows he can't be able to drive after a stag party. For some reason, Puck wasn't texting back. <em>What the hell happened to him?<em>

"Nothing, dude. Just another boys night out. With some girls." Sam replied, while opening his can of beer. With some girls?

"Girls? But I thought…." He wasn't able to finish the sentence because the lights dimmed out. Cheers and hollers came from the boys. As for Finn, he didn't understand it.

"Dude, what the hell is happening?" He whispered next to Sam.

Sam patted his back and gave him his beer. Then, he leaned forward and muttered something to him. "Watch and you'll see."

Then, after Sam's strange response, a sexy music came from the speakers. A very _sexy _music. As the song continued to play, Cheers and hollers from the men beside him just got louder. And then…

_Holy shit._

Two girls just popped out of nowhere. He sure the hell doesn't know where they came from and he sure the hell doesn't care. Lights were now open, and Finn can clearly see the girls' faces. The other one looks like Hispanic, the other one was blonde. They were wearing this skimpy outfit, it's not really revealing, but it's enough to show their sexy curves. Finn nearly spit out his beer when the two girls danced in the pole. Sam was nudging his elbow and muttered something to him.

Finn didn't really catch what Sam was saying. All he understood is "another" and "surprise" from him. He really couldn't care less about what Sam was saying. His eyes were focused on the two hot chicks. It's amazing how flexible their body can be. Out of the two girls, it seems like the blonde one was the more professional. Like she was the more experienced in dancing. After the two girls' pole dancing, they quickly went out of the front door. He frowned. _That was it? _Just pole-dancing? It was boring as he thought. Two pole dancers are not enough for him. Hell, for a guy who's frequently seen at strip clubs, it wasn't new for him.

Then, the front door opened again. He was surprised when the two girls came back. Only now, they were with something big. Something _really _big.

It was a cake.

A very big, plastic, cake. A cake where you can fit a person into it. As the two girls came near, the more he was getting flustered. Why the hell there's a cake? And why the hell the two girls stopped dancing? But it seems like the others enjoyed it. The cheers and hollers were getting louder and louder. And he was getting frustrated more.

That's when the cake opened.

_Holy fucking hell._

There, stood, a brunette. With a skimpier outfit than the two girls. Her brown locks flowing below her shoulders. Her nose is quite big, her boobs are quite small, but her ass sure has something going on. The people beside him were yelling wildly. Before he knew it, the brunette was already walking towards his direction and offered him to dance. And it would be crazy for him to reject. Seriously, if this hot girl is doing him a favor, he would gladly accept it.

They danced wildly, moving through the music. He could hear Sam muttering to Mike "He's a one lucky bastard." And he sure is one. The girl's face was unreadable, He can't clearly tell if she was enjoying it or if she looks uncomfortable. But her body sure still was swaying. He touches her on her ass and moves her closer to him. She didn't refuse, but her eyes widened. He reached for her face and tried to kiss her.

_Thwack!_

The sound of the slap made him and the boys around him gasp. He reached for his face, and he was fucking sure it's now turning to red. He angrily looked at the girl, to make sure if she was ready to apologize. Turns out he was wrong. The girl, instead of being sorry, she sure looked like she didn't regret anything.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The girl spat at him. He clenched his fists. What does she mean? He was Finn fucking Hudson. And this bitch clearly doesn't know him.

"What the hell do you mean? I'm Finn…" He didn't even finish what he was saying when the girl already stormed out and the two girls followed her. What the hell? Did she really walk out? This chick is crazier than he thought.

Sam came up to him and chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, bro."

_Right. Don't worry._

* * *

><p>"For heaven's sake, What the hell came into your mind that you slap the giant man?" Santana confronted her. Wasn't she there? Didn't she saw the whole thing?<p>

"I thought giants are supposed to be bald." She can hear Brittany mutter to herself. All Rachel did was roll her eyes.

"Aren't you there? He was trying to kiss me! He even grabbed my ass. I didn't protest. So when he tried to kiss me, that was the last straw!" She defended. It was true. She was so close into punching that big guy when he grabbed her butt. But she reminded herself that she needed money. So when he cupped her face and tried to kiss her, she slapped him.

"Don't get your halo on, Berry. Do you even know who the hell you fucking slapped?" Santana retorted.

"No and I don't have the intention to." Rachel grumbled. Frankly, she doesn't care who she slapped less than an hour ago.

Santana said something in Spanish. Again. It was intimidating. "You slapped Finn Hudson."

Rachel stopped. She heard the name Finn Hudson before, she just couldn't tell when and where. She turned to Santana and said "Who's Finn Hudson?"

That's when Santana looses it. With her chest heaving and her eyes giving her a death stare. "Eres una estúpida! ¿Qué quiere decir que no sé quién mierda Finn Hudson es?"

Rachel's jaw hanged open. How the hell can she answer this? "Uhh…..what?"

Santana's response was a facepalm. "Finn Hudson is one of the youngest millionaires in the world. He will be the next president of their famous magazine company."

"Oh..right."

"Oh…you just messed with the wrong guy."

After a minute of an awkward silence, she reached for her handbag and reached for the door.

"Where are you going?" She heard Santana ask.

Rachel turned around. "I'm going to work. I have a night shift."

* * *

><p>"You should have seen it, Puck. That chick surely kicked Finn's ass." Sam chuckled. They were at Puck's car, and he could see Puck smirking. <em>What an ass. <em>Sam kept going on and on about that story. And Puck seemed to be enjoying it.

"Dude, don't spread that fucking story anymore." Finn grumbled.

"And also, they even made a sex tape." Sam continued. Finn looked at him with his alarming eyes.

A sex tape? Was Sam joking or something?

"Well, not exactly a sex tape. It's just a video where Finn and that hot chick dancing. His hands were everywhere." Sam explained.

"You were filming it? What the fuck, Sam!" Finn tried to snatch the phone that Sam was holding, but Sam already turned away from him.

"Wanna see it?" Sam asked Puck, who slightly refused.

"Nah, I'm driving." Puck retorted. He was driving, but Finn can sure read the expression in his face which screamed "I wanna see it. Now".

After Puck's response, there was an awkward tension. Like no one else speak. It was like playing the quiet game.

"Where the hell are we going, man?" Finn decided to ask, just to break the awkward silence surrounding around them.

"Were going to a restaurant. Where my girlfriend works."

Finn narrowed his eyes. Girlfriend? Puck has a girlfriend? That must be a miracle.

"I know what you're thinking. Yes, I have a girlfriend, and we are here now." Puck said, stopping in front of a restaurant that Finn doesn't even know. Puck parked the car near the front door of the restaurant.

"Sam…Sam wake up!" Puck shook Sam's thigh. He was sleeping, with a drool coming out from the side of his lips.

"Dude, it's no use. Let's just leave him here." Finn suggested. Puck nodded.

They went inside the restaurant quietly. The restaurant was busy. Waiters running around to serve the customers. Puck poked his ribs and pointed to a girl at the back. She wasn't exactly facing in front of them. And all he can see is her back.

"That's my girlfriend." Puck told him as they slowly made their way towards her.

"She's hot, dude." Finn whispered. Puck chuckled and whispered back. "I know."

When they reached to the girl, Puck tapped to her shoulder. The girl turned around with a big smile on her face. Finn carefully took off his shades to formally introduce himself when he…

_Holy shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the Alerts, Favorites, and Reviews!**

**But I'm kinda disappointed to the reviews. Kindly drop some message after reading this story, okay!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE and the other characters in this story.**

* * *

><p>Rachel quickly rushed inside the restaurant. She checked her watch. <em>Shit, I'm five minutes late. <em>She hurriedly changed clothes, grabbed her notepad, and looked for the customers that are in needed for service. She saw a man with a crumpled shirt, and bald hair, waved at her from the back corner of the restaurant. She strides towards the man, with her megawatt smile and determination written on her face.

"What would you like to order, Sir?" She formally asked while clutching her notepad.

The man looked up at her with a dull look on his features. Rachel frowned. She put on her megawatt smile for nothing?

"Just give me some diet coke." The man said.

"Just diet coke? Are you sure you don't want anything, sir?" Rachel asked. Was the man trying to joke or something? No one goes to a restaurant just to order a diet coke. And by the look of the man's face, he doesn't seem to care. It's like he's been stood up by a date or something.

"Yes, I'm sure." The man mumbled then looked away from her to stare at the window.

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She knows it's _him. _So, she put on her megawatt smile again and swiftly turned around to greet Puck and hug him. There stood, Puck, with his untucked shirt and faded jeans. He was beaming at her, and she gladly beamed back. She didn't notice that he was with someone, who was standing beside him. So she took out her hand to introduce herself. The man took off his shades and she…

_Shit. _

Shit, shit, shit. It was _him_. It was Finn fucking Hudson. No, no, no, no. The world hates her, big time. Of all the best friends that Puck can have on this whole damn world, why does it have to be him?

As she expected, Finn's jaw was hanging open. Like, really open. Then, after regaining to his confusion, He quickly shook her hand and shot her a devious smile.

"Have we met…before?" She heard him ask, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. His devious smile just got wider.

That's when she panicked. She knows, that in every seconds or hour, there's a chance for him to tell Puck about the _thing _she just did less than 5 hours ago. And especially what happened between her and Finn.

She gave him a shaky smile and replied back. "No...we haven't met yet."

She can hear Finn chuckle at her response. _Asshole. _All she wanted to do was hide under her bed or change what happened in the past. She just got herself in a messy situation and she sure the hell doesn't know how to get out. She remembered what Santana reminded her. _You just messed with the wrong guy._

"Oh, I'm sorry," Finn said, his cocky attitude appearing with his voice. "I just think that you look like someone I met at a party. A _stag _party."

Rachel's eyes bulged by the mention of stag party. "No, I'm one-hundred percent sure we haven't met yet."

Then, Puck took her on his arms and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "How are you, babe?"

Rachel heard Finn make a silent barfing sound and she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, babe. Work is really busy."

Puck gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed his thumb to her left cheek. " Don't worry."

Rachel smiled at Puck's kindness towards her. She quickly reached for her notepad and free herself from Puck's grasp. "So…what do you want to order?"

"I think I'll just pass. I'm not really hungry." Puck muttered.

Finn interrupted and spoke before Rachel even have the chance to ask him by herself. Finn leaned on the table beside him and crossed his arms in his chest. It's like he's giving everyone a signal that he is a stud. "I wanna order a cake. A _very _big cake."

Rachel's fists clenched by his response. She knows that she can't diss him. And it looks like Finn knows too, and he was enjoying it. "We don't have a cake."

Before Finn can say anything, she took her opportunity and rushed towards the private section of the restaurant where only employees can enter. She slammed the notepad to the sofa and reached for the small pillow and took out all the anger she's been hiding five minutes ago.

"What the fuck happened to you, Berry?" Santana Lopez asked her, putting on her lipstick.

"The world hates me! The world wants to kill me!" Rachel screamed of annoyance.

Santana put down her lipstick and laughed. "With your big nose, midget height, and your annoying personality, it seems like the world already hated you since you were out of your mother's womb."

Seeing Santana laughing made Rachel glare directly at her. Santana saw the seriousness of her face and decided it was something she never saw in Rachel Berry's face. "Okay, what happened to you?"

Rachel huffed. "That bastard. That Puck's best friend he's been talking about? It's Finn douchebag Hudson!"

Santana almost dropped her compact powder by the mention of Finn Hudson. "Finn Hudson is Puck's best friend?"

"Yes." Rachel said in her low, quiet, voice.

"I have to go meet him!" Santana exclaimed, putting down her compact powder.

Rachel almost falls out of the sofa in Santana's response. Was she fucking joking? She was serious here, and that's all she gotta say? "You're not helping, Santana!"

Santana shot her a death glare look, leaving Rachel speechless. "Then what the hell do you want me to do? Comfort you?"

"You don't understand. Finn has a chance to tell Puck about what happened in that stag party. Puck might break up with me." She explained angrily.

"I told you, you just messed with the wrong guy. Just avoid that douchebag. That very _hot _doucebag." Santana yelled.

"That is the worst advice I have ever heard."

* * *

><p>"Dude, are you sure about this?" Finn asked Puck. They were at Puck's garage. Puck texted him an hour ago to meet him here.<p>

"Of course I'm fucking sure." Puck mumbled, organizing his paperwork.

Finn didn't understand. Why was Puck leaving anyway? Did he got another chick pregnant that's why he's running away?

"Why do you need to leave, anyway?" He asked, still flustered about the whole situation.

Puck dropped his paperwork down and sighed. "I need to arrange some appointments with my clients. And those appointments are located on France. That's why I need to fucking leave."

Well, that explains it. Finn doesn't really care about Puck's business, but he cares about Puck, too. (And he will never admit that to him) He knows that he has some problems regarding his father. Hell, he known Puck since they were little, and every time the topic was about his father, Puck would either blow his top or not mutter a single word.

Puck patted his back and smirked. "Chillax, dude. It's not like i'm gonna be there forever."

Finn gave him his signature cocky smirk. "But what about my problem with Quinn?"

"Oh right. I know what's gonna be your plan," Puck said. Finn leaned closed to him for the anticipation. "Make her jealous!"

Finn's eyes widened. Make her jealous? How the hell he didn't think of that? Puck was smarter than he thought. "Make her…jealous?"

"Yes, bro. Make her realize what she had just lost." Puck smirked. "I'm such a fucking genius!"

"But…how the hell can I make her jealous?" Finn asked, knitting his eyebrows of confusion and excitement.

Puck shrugged and playfully punched his arm. "I don't know. Get a girl; make her jealous or something like that. You're Finn Grade-A douchebag Hudson, for god's sake!"

That's when Finn smirked. It was a perfect plan. Get a girl and make Quinn jealous. Then, Quinn will be running back to his arms like a lost puppy. It was perfect. He would totally give Puck an award for that brilliant plan. But who's the lucky girl that will be part of his scheme and make Quinn jealous?

"Can you do me a favor?" He heard Puck ask. Puck slowly turned to him and gave him a crook smile. "Can you watch Rachel for me? You know, visit her sometimes just to make sure she's okay."

Huh. Rachel. He still can't get over the fact that the batshit-crazy woman otherwise known as Rachel, was Puck's girlfriend. It's not about the fact that Puck was in a committed relationship, but it's about the fact that of all the other hot chicks he can find, he has to settle with a diminutive, brunette psycho, woman. It's not like she's not hot (Because she totally is, like smoking hot). He still finds it hilarious when he remembers her face the day they formally meet each other at that restaurant. Her face was screaming for "HELP". And frankly, he enjoys it that he can get take advantage of her power since he's the only one who knows about her sneaky part-time job.

"Does she know you're leaving?" Finn asked, just to avoid his thoughts.

"Yes."

With that simple answer, everything just clicked for Finn. That's it! Rachel is the answer on his Quinn fiasco. And she certainly can't refuse, so that's another perk. And she's hot (minus the psycho attitude).

"Sure, I'll take _very _good care of her."

* * *

><p><strong>(1 week later)<strong>

Finn slammed the car door shut. He took off his shades and went inside the restaurant. The restaurant was about to close, that's why it's a perfect opportunity to talk with her. He walked like a fucking king inside. He saw the two girls from the stag party, the Hispanic and the Blonde. The Hispanic one gave him a flirty smirk and the Blonde just waved at his direction. He send them both a wink and walked to their direction.

"Hi." Finn said, looking directly to the two. "Do you know where Rachel is?"

The Hispanic girl frowned and rolled her eyes. It seems like she doesn't like Rachel that much. The Blond one stepped towards him and said "She's over there!" The Blonde giddily pointed to the girl from the corner.

As he walked toward Rachel, he almost rolled on the floor of laughter when he realized what she was doing. She has her earphones on, and it seems like she was enjoying the music _way _too much. She was dancing along to the music. And she doesn't seem to care that others will be watching. Is it possible for him to meet someone crazier than her?

He tapped her shoulder lightly. It was no use. He tapped her shoulder again. Nothing happened. So he took off the earphone swiftly. She turned around. Score.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel asked him, placing her hands on her hips.

Finn smirked. If he was being honest, a feisty woman turns him on. And this chick in front him is a crazy, feisty, woman. "This is where you work? I don't know you settle for cheap restaurants."

Rachel's eyes alarmingly widened. Like she's about to beat the crap out of him. "Who do you think you are? You crash here in this place just to insult my job?"

Finn took some small steps to move closer to her. He reached for her shoulder and stroked it gently. "I came here to discuss a proposition for you."

Rachel turned to him and smiled sweetly. _This is easier than I thought_. She reached for his hand that is touching her shoulder "Let go of me," and then yelled at him "Proposition your face!"

She stormed away from him, like she's about to go inside the kitchen. That's when he took out his phone. "Hmmm…I wonder what time is it now on France. I have something to tell to Puck." He said loudly enough for Rachel to hear. Then, she stopped and turned around. _Jackpot._

She made her way towards him, scowling something that he can't understand. "What do you want?"

"Can we go to somewhere private?" He whispered to her ear.

Rachel glared at him and mumbled. She reached for the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards to the private area where only employees can enter. She pushed him, enough to make him stumble on the sofa.

"Now tell me about this damn proposition." Rachel growled, crossing her arms on her chest, and leaning against the door.

"It's easy. Pretend to be my girlfriend to make my ex-girlfriend jealous. Then, after my ex comes running back to me, you can go run off." He explained.

Rachel's brows knitted, like she was having second thoughts. "And what if I say no?"

He chuckled lightly. "Then I'll tell Puck about your sexy part-time job and he'll break up with you. As simple as that."

"But you don't have a proof. Puck won't easily believe you, you know." Rachel smirked, as if she already won.

"Don't be so sure, Wacko. Sam filmed the whole thing you've been doing in that stag party."

Rachel threw her arms up of annoyance. He can tell that she's thinking about a good comeback. And unfortunately for her, he will still win.

"But…but..but..Why me? Why not Santana? Or Brittany? They are more hotter and more beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Finn laughed. Like really laughed. He knows in his heart that Rachel is the good option for this Quinn problem. There's no denying that. He stood up and walked towards her. He reached for her cheek and caressed it slowly.

"Because you're the safest option. I'll never fall in love with you since you're not my type. And I'm the only one who knows your deep, dark, sexy, secret." He said seductively.

Rachel's jaw dropped by his words. Her eyes, from flustered and confused, was now red and angry. He can hear her fist clenching. She grabbed his collar and was about threw her fist to aim at him.

Finn's eyes widened. Did this midget really about to punch him? "If your fist landed on my face, I will tell Puck."

She let go of his collar and muttered "Don't."

Finn just gave her a crooked smile at her shaky response. He was the fucking king of the world! Not only she will be his pretend girlfriend but he'll sure have fun torturing her. He reached out his hand to shake hers.

"Deal?"

Rachel didn't even have second thoughts before she scowled and glared at him.

"Deal"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't disappoint<strong>

**Please Review! I was kinda disappointed to the reviews I got from Chapter 1. If I don't get enough reviews for this Chapter, I might not be able to continue.**

**Thank you!**

**Maraming Salamat!**

**Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter!:)**

**I'm **_**deeply**_** sorry for the lack of update. My laptop was having troubles with the internet connection so I can't sign in into my FF account.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Glee. Nor the characters.**

* * *

><p>"We should change your name," Finn muttered, checking his phone if he received any message."Your name sounds so fucking lame. Whose parents name their daughter Rachel, anyway?"<p>

Rachel turned around, her eyes seething with anger. She tightly held the strapless dress from the clothes rack and threw it to the free-seating couch.

She doesn't even know what she was doing. All she knew is that she agreed to do this make-Finn's-ex-jealous proposition because he threatened her that he'll tell Puck about the stag party fiasco. Next thing she knew, she's at Finn's own clothing store. To be honest, she doesn't even know how the hell Finn has his own clothing store. He doesn't seem to be the type of man who cares about his family's business and riches. Her mind was flooded with other thoughts that she almost forgot what Finn just said. Right he wants her to change her name. _What the hell?_

"Excuse me? You…you want me to ch-change my name?" She stuttered. She can't even speak the whole sentence since her blood was boiling and rushing through her veins because of what he just said. She felt the urge to buy a knife and stab him to death.

He chuckled sarcastically. "Are you deaf?"

"I am not gonna change my name. Period. For your information, I was named by my dads after Rachel Green from Friends. And whose parents name their bastard son "Finn" anyway? They want to name you after a fish's body part?" She spat at him.

Finn put down phone and narrowed his brows and gave her the what-the-actual-fuck look. "Just so I can get along with your brain, let me break it down for you. I was named Finn after the legendary Irish hero Finn MacCumhail. And by the way, who's Rachel Green?"

Rachel threw her hands up and rolled her eyes. "Who's Rachel Green? Who's RACHEL GREEN?"

Finn shrugged. _Like hell he cares._ "Just go find a dress. You're ruining my fucking perfect mood."

Rachel resisted the urge to punch his guts out. Can't he treat her with at least a one half amount of respect?

She went to find some clothes muttering "I hate you Finn Hudson" with each step she take.

* * *

><p>He checked his watch. She was dead, like rotten dead. He's been waiting her for goddamn-who-knows hours in this building where Quinn works. How many hours does it take to put on a dress and wear a little make-up? He doesn't understand women. He just doesn't. He's gonna kill her. What will he do when Quinn appears right from that elevator with her clients? He just can't sit there and act cool. He can't do that. He wants to show Quinn that he finally moved on. And then he'll make her jealous. But this goddamn Rachel Berry haven't even showed up an-<p>

_Holy Fuck._

Rachel swiftly appeared in the main door like she was a Hollywood actress. A tight, bloody red dress hugs her body. She was wearing a little makeup, but it already made her face glow. She was walking slow motion in his head. Her hair was flowing like a wind hit her. Or an electric fan wind. She looked at him, gave him a devious smile and sat next to him.

"You're mesmerized by my new look, eh?" She boasted. It took him a second that she was already in front him, eyeing the sandwich that he brought for her.

He closed his hanging mouth and turned red. Did she noticed that he was staring? "Hell no. Why are you late?"

She rolled her eyes and whispered something. "I'm 10 minutes late. It's not like you waited her for an hour. And those clothes you bought me? It's hard to choose which one I should wear. Also, I've been skipping my shifts ever since I agreed to this crazy proposition. I'm pretty sure that my boss is cursing me right now. So, you must give me money so I can make-up for the shifts that I skipped."

"Is that my problem? And don't worry, I'll give thousands of dollars if I have to." He snapped.

"Woah! Why are you being so moody? Oh, Is that sandwich for me?" She then reached for the sandwich, which she was eyeing a while ago, with her perfectly polished fingers.

"Yeah, I brought that for you." He sighed and looked away. His eyes drifted at the elevator. He can hear Quinn's soft voice when the elevator door was slowly opening. He quickly grabbed Rachel's arm and hooked it with his. And just what he expected, Rachel protested.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She whined, dropping the sandwich and glaring at him.

He looked at Quinn, who was still talking with her clients and about to go to their direction."Just hold my hand and pretend to be sweet. Quinn is here."

He can see her eyes landed on Quinn's. "Sweet? You're breaking my arm and you think it's sweet? Wh-

He cut her off by immediately putting a strawberry, from the smoothie he was drinking, into her mouth. She tried to speak, but her words were muffled.

He can see from the corner of his eye that Quinn already noticed them. She waved goodbye to her clients and was about to go to their table. When she reached for their table, he can see the fake and forced smiled she was wearing.

"Hi, Finn." Quinn said, holding tightly on her purse.

He decided to pretend that he didn't notice her. "Oh, Quinn! I didn't see you there."

Quinn just stared at him. Her eyes going back and forth from him and Rachel. Rachel was just smiling and acting cool like she didn't give a fuck about anything in this damn world.

"Yeah, well I'm here now," Quinn sarcastically replied. "Do you want to introduce me to…" Her eyes shifted back to Rachel. "your friend?"

He can feel that Quinn is getting jelly inside. He knew Quinn for 5 years, and he knows her body language. This make-her-jealous is easy as pie.

"Quinn, this is Rachel," He gestured his hands to Rachel. "Rachel, this is Quinn."

Rachel smiled up at Quinn, and took out her hand and tried to reach for Quinn's. Unfortunately, Quinn didn't let her. Quinn just raised her brow and gave her a Queen Bitch look. Finn covered his mouth, resisting not to laugh straight at Rachel's face. Seriously, who wouldn't laugh at that? It'll be embarrassing when you tried to shake hands with a person but she didn't let you.

Rachel, however, seemed unaffected by Quinn's reaction. She scooted her chair closer to Quinn. "So, what's your job?"

Finn just spent the entire 15 minutes staring at them. Rachel kept going on and on about her life and Quinn just looks like she's in pain. She doesn't seem to be interested in whatever Rachel was saying.

Quinn stood up, smoothing his skirt. "I've got to go. But I want to invite the both of you to attend the ballet performance of my niece on Saturday. I'll bring my boyfriend with me." She said, emphasizing the word "boyfriend".

Finn stopped. A boyfriend? Is he really just another piece of trash for her to throw away? How the hell she already has a boyfriend when they broke up just three weeks ago? Bullshit. He's been weeping secretly like a little girl over the past weeks because of the break-up, and all Quinn did was find a new replacement for him. She wants to play it that way? Okay then, he'll play along.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>He rushed inside the mini restaurant, searching for the small brunette. He spotted her on the corner, just sitting in one of the plastic chairs and staring blankly at the wall. She looks exhausted, from what he can tell. He made his way to her, and tapped her on the shoulder.<p>

She stared up at him with her big, brown, eyes. "What do you want?"

He leaned into the table and crossed his arms. "Aren't you gonna join me on Quinn's niece ballet performance?"

"And skip another late night shift? No way." She grouchily replied. She stood up and went back in arranging the chairs.

She's _that _stubborn. She's gotta be the most stubborn girl he ever encountered. But that's not gonna stop him. So, he followed her. She started to walk faster, just to get away from him. He still followed her. She walk away from him again. He stubbornly followed her. Then, she turned around and glared at him. "Would you stop following me? I told you, I'm not gonna go! I need money, and I can only get money by working."

That's it? The money is the one that she's been worrying about? "I can give the money that you need," He reached for his wallet on his back pocket and took out enough money for her. "Here. Take it."

He can see her eyes widen. He can sense her hesitation, but he knows she'll take it anyway. She took the money and smirked. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"Of course you'll go with me. I get what I want, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and placed the money into her pocket. "Whatever you say."

He gets what he wants. He live in that motto. He was born with a silver spoon on his mouth. And he likes it. Operation make Quinn jealous is _so_ on.

* * *

><p>"Quinn looks pissed when you two were talking earlier." She heard Finn say, stopping the Porsche into his private valet parking.<p>

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't seem to be interested in whatever the fuck you were saying." He hinted, turning off the ignition and reached for his wallet.

She didn't say anything. She knew Quinn seemed t be bored when they both have a talk earlier. But it was her job, right? She wants to annoy Quinn as much as possible.

She heard something dropped. She spotted a card and reached for it, but Finn picked it up before her. She looked at his face. He seemed nervous as if he was hiding something. She smells something fishy. She may not be a psychic, but she can sense something.

"Can I look at your card?" She nicely asked, putting on her fake playful voice.

He shook his head. "No, You can't."

She crossed her arms and huffed. She knows there's something about the card. So, she grabbed the card by force, but Finn caught her arm and took it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I just need to look at the card!"

He took out something from the small compartment. She noticed it was a chocolate. Really? Chocolate? He think he can distract her by giving her a chocolate?

When she realized that Finn was too busy unwrapping the chocolate for her, she took the opportunity and grabbed the card by force. This time, she turned her back from him so he can't face her.

"Hey, give me that!" Finn whined.

She ignored him and turned her eyes into the card. It was his driver's license. It looks perfectly normal. Just another driver's license. Why is it that he looked hella scared when he dropped it? His picture was the same. No large pimple or something that he needs to worry about.

"Why are you hiding this from me, anyway? It looks normal. Your picture is still cute."

He cursed under his breath, too low for her to hear. "I know. Now can I have it back?"

She's not done yet. She wants to look for _something._ There's no point of him hiding this if there's no reason behind it. She checked the small details. From where he lives to his height and weight. He checked his name. There's nothing really wrong with it bu-

_Finnegan Christopher Hudson._

_Finnegan Christopher Hudson._

Next thing she knew, her sides were already aching from laughter. She tried to cover her mouth so it won't look embarrassing, but she just can't take it. She felt Finn's big hand took his driver's license from her.

"Fin-Fin…Your real name is Finnegan?" She was able to spit out, in spite of her aching sides and her uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up, will you?" Finn yelled, placing his license into his wallet.

No. She can't just shut up and act cool to the new discovery of his name. He insulted her for her name, boasted about his own name about one of the most famous Irish whatever-he-is, and she'll later find out that his real name is Finnegan? Whose parents in their right state of mind to name their child Finnegan?

"My real name is Finnegan. So what? Can we just drop it?" He grumbled frustratingly.

She took a minute before deciding to calm down. She bravely looked at him straight in the eye. "Okay, _Finnegan_."

"I said drop it!" Finn shouted.

She just giggled. She still hates him, but she's kinda cool with this fucked-up situation now. Finding out his real name helped her a little bit. She doesn't want to say it out loud, but she's enjoying this game. Or rather, _his _game.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that leaves us here.<strong>

**If I get more than 5 reviews, I'll write faster. I promise. **

**Thank you!**

**Maraming Salamat!**

**Gracias!**


End file.
